


Moving Day

by MissMcCarthy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMcCarthy/pseuds/MissMcCarthy
Summary: Clint insisted that you didn't need a moving company to help you switch apartments, but when the power goes out and you're trapped in the elevator, what are you two to do?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Moving Day

You were finally moving out of your old run-down apartment and into a bigger and better place. You were so glad to leave behind the old rat-infested studio apartment to move into a newer apartment nearer the tower, but what excited you the most (other than the lack of rats) was that you were finally getting a separate bedroom! 

Tony had offered to hire movers, but your best friend, Clint, had insisted the two of you could do it yourselves. At first, you’d been ready to take Tony up on his offer, but Clint’s constant begging finally got to you. You’d caved, and agreed that he could help you move, wondering what was the worst that could happen. The move had started off alright, and you’d managed to get all the furniture into the new place before disaster struck. 

You’d held the elevator while Clint filled it with as many boxes as he could until there was barely room for you both to stand. Halfway up, the power for the entire block went out, leaving you and Clint trapped halfway between floors. You both stood in silence for a minute, sure the power would kick back on. It didn’t. 

You shot a glare at Clint, “This is all your fault. I hope you know that.”

“Why? I didn’t do anything!” 

“You and I could have been relaxing while movers handled everything. But noooo, god forbid we do that” you sighed. 

“Well sorry for wanting to make sure no creepy men were touching your stuff!” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“That’s why you wouldn’t let Tony hire movers?!” you stared at him incredulously.

He shifted from one foot to the other, not looking at you as he responded, “I was just trying to look out for you, okay?”

“Oh my god, Clint. What did you think was going to happen?” you were tired, and your fuse was short.

“You’re an Avenger, [Y/N]! What if someone wanted to steal something and sell it? What if they sabotaged your stuff!” his voice dropped low enough you could barely hear as he continued, “What if they messed with your box of, y’know, underwear?”

A slow grin crept across your face as laughter began to bubble out of you. Clint glared at you, huffing at you. After a long minute, you were able to get yourself back and under control and stepped forward, placing your hand on his upper arm. He didn’t say anything, and as you looked at the grumpy look you schooled your grin back into a small smile.

“Clint, I appreciate you looking out for me. I do. But, no one's going through my underwear, okay? And I’m pretty sure that Tony would have picked movers who wouldn’t steal my stuff” your voice was soft now, a sharp contrast from the anger that laced it just a few minutes better.

He uncrossed his arms, sighing, “I just worry about you, I don’t want your stuff being messed with.”

You squeezed his arm gently once before letting your hand drop back to your side, “Clint…? Please tell me you locked the moving truck…”

A look of pure horror quickly spread across his face, and it took everything in you not to laugh at him again. Everything important was with you in the elevator, and it was really only clothes left in the moving van. If they got stolen, well, that just meant it was time for a new wardrobe!

“Shit, fuck, I’m so sorry [Y/N]” he began to stammer, and he began to study the elevator desperately, “I’m gonna get us out of here!”

It didn’t take the two of you long to find the emergency hatch in the elevator roof. Unfortunately, when you tried to open it you found it was stuck shut. It would only open about an inch before it stopped, and no matter what the two of you tried, you couldn’t get it to move.

When you reached for your cell phone, figuring you’d call Tony or Nat for some help, you realized that not only had you left your phone in the apartment, you’d left Clint’s too. The two of you were trapped until either the power came back on or someone came looking for you. 

~~~~~~

Two hours later, you and Clint were seated in the small space you’d left. The two of you had packed in so many boxes though that sitting was slightly awkward. You were both seated with your back against opposite walls, your legs intertwined. 

You smiled softly at Clint as he doodled on one of the boxes with a pen you’d had in your pocket. You loved times like these (well, not times locked in an elevator, this was a first), but the quiet moments you shared. He was chewing his lip in concentration as he drew, and you loved how serious he looked as he doodled a small hawk on the box. 

As he put the finishing touch on the bird, he turned to you, an eyebrow cocking curiously at you, “You okay over there? Don’t be getting cabin fever on me!”

You laughed, leaning your head back against the elevator wall, “You’re buying me Taco Bell after this. You owe me.”

“Does it have to be Taco Bell…?” his voice was guarded.

Slowly you leaned forward, “Don’t tell me you’re a Del Taco person?!”

“No, but why do you want Taco Bell? What about anywhere else?”

“Because you owe me, and we’re going to the Taco Bell on Lexington. They don’t skimp on their tacos” you shrugged, watching him curiously.

He blanched slightly, looking at his drawing again before he spoke, “I can’t actually go there…”

“What? Why not?” you laughed.

“I’m kind of banned for life” he explained.

A mischievous grin lit up your face, “Are you banned from all Taco Bells or just that Taco Bell?”

“Just that one” he sighed, hoping you’d drop it.

You didn’t of course. For the next five minutes, you began to pester him to explain, and he refused to say anything at all. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and when he wouldn’t give in even after you swore not to tell anyone, you decided it was time to bring out the big guns. 

The way you two were sitting, legs intertwined, meant that this was going to be a struggle. Carefully you pulled your feet back away from him and got up onto your knees. He watched you warily, the grin on your face worrying him. Before he could pull his legs in, you quickly moved to straddle him, sitting on his thighs. 

“[Y/N] what are y-” he started, eyes blown wide, only to be stopped by you reaching out to tickle his sides.

At first, he fought to keep his face emotionless. He tried to shift and throw you off, but there was nowhere for him to go, he was trapped between you, the walls, and the boxes. Just when you were about to give up the ghost, he cracked a smile and began to laugh. 

“Tell me what I want to know, and I’ll stop!” you were laughing by this point too.

“Fine! Fine!” he caved, and your hands stilled, resting on his sides and you tried not to think about how good he felt. 

After taking a moment to catch his breath he began, “Remember Tony’s last Christmas Gala? Well, I may or may not have had a bit too much to drink, so Thor and I decided to ride back together but we managed to convince the driver to stop there. Y’know, Taco Bell is always the antidote to his parties. Thor and I got into an argument about which of us would win in a fight and things may have gotten a little out of hand.” 

“You didn’t!” you gasped, your hands flying up to cover your face delightedly, “Are you guys why they shut down for renovations?!”

“We had to pay for them to fix everything, and they banned both of us for life” he paused, “I won though.”

You rolled your eyes playfully, “Sure you did, Clint.”

“Hey! I did!” he argued, fake glaring at you.

“Whatever you say”

“Are you doubting me?” he scoffed.

Even in the crappy fluorescent elevator light, his eyes drew you in. As soon as your attention wavered, he made his move. He quickly drew his knees in, knocking you off balance and sending you into his chest. In one quick movement, he had you trapped underneath, one hand pinning your arms above your head and the other began to quickly tickle your ribs. 

You began to buck, trying to twist and roll out of his grasp but he had you pinned tight. You weren’t getting out of it, and to be honest, you weren’t sure you wanted to.

“I yield!” your laugh echoed through the elevator car, “You truly are Earth’s mightiest”  
A smirk lit up his face as he released your arms and stopped tickling you. He was still sitting on your thighs, and the moment seemed to drag out as you stared up at him. You caught your lower lip in your teeth as you stared up at him and slowly moved so your hands were resting on his hips. His eyes studied yours for a long moment, before he slowly leaned down over you, his hands on either side of your face. 

He paused, hovering over you, and you decided to make the first move. You surged forward, catching his lips in a searing kiss. A low groan escaped his throat as the kiss deepened, your hands moving from his hips to roam under his shirt. 

The two of you were too distracted by each other that you didn’t notice when the elevator started moving. The ding of the doors opening caught your attention but the two of you made no move to break apart.

“Told you they were fine” Nat snorted.

Your eyes flew open at Nat’s voice, and you quickly pulled away from the kiss. Your face turned a horrifying shade of red, and you buried your face in Clint’s neck as you looked over to see Nat, Tony, and Steve watching you guys. Well, Nat and Tony were watching. Steve’s face was just as red as yours and he was doing his best not to look at you.

Clint ignored them, his hand reaching out to the elevator control panel and pressing the button for your floor. As the elevator started moving again, he slammed the emergency stop button, trapping you between floors again. Maybe getting stuck in an elevator wasn’t that bad?


End file.
